minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguine
Sanguine is a professional minecraft wrestling faction, composed of DangerKong, treetops, Superman_Steve, __Hydrix__, Equinox2214, Picodude, and NonviableAtom. This faction is most known for their leader's G1 Glimax finals, and NGPW United States Championship reign by Equinox. History Formation'' (September 2019)'' After Omega's faction ruined Paranoid's main event, Kong set out to find people of his own to battle back against Guerrilla Warfare's own. Kong enlisted Tree, Steve, Drix, Equinox, Pico, Atom, and Miles to set a new path. G1 Climax'' (November 2019)'' Kong would make it to the finals leading Sanguine to win the main event of Last Gasp. Kong would verse "so-called" leader of Guerrilla Warfare Milky in a losing effort. Last Gasp'' (December 2019)'' At NGPW Last Gasp, since the sight of a Sanguine main event was gone, Sanguine was forced to reach deeper for matches on the card. Sanguine, would not implode but challenge each other. Kong would verse Tree and win the NGPW Intercontinental Championship. Equinox and Steve would have a match for the NGPW United States Championship, with Equinox coming out victorious. Atom would verse Kenah, after Kenah almost killed his career. Then, weeks before Last Gasp, Miles would leave Sanguine cause he thought he wasn't valued as a team member, so he sought out to beat Drix at Last Gasp, which he was victorious. Road to Locked N' Loaded II'' (January 2020)'' Weeks leading to New Awakening In Osaka, LCDT's Kenah would get under Kong's skin then pinning Kong on the go-home show to New Awakening in Osaka, Kenah looked to ride that momentum. Drix then would try to destroy the Painkiller Dom, after Dom was destroy everyone in sight. Pico would look to put down newcomer Bryce in a NGPW Jr. Heavyweight Championship. Equinox would defend his title against Miles, after Miles was looking to destroy Sanguine from the inside. Finally, Steve and Tree, after getting attacked by LCDT's Cold Hard Cash, looking to get revenge in a triple threat tag match for the NGPW Tag Team Championships. At NGPW New Awakening in Osaka, Raging Machinery, instead of dominating, retained by smart ring work, after Bdubzz tag in right as Steve and Tree were about to win, stealing the victory in a triple threat tag that fans actually enjoyed. Pico would put down Bryce. Drix would put up the fight of his life but was broken down by Dom. EQ would win by countout after Miles would simply just leave exclaiming that title wasn't worth his time, just sending more damage to Sanguine. And, Kong would defeat Kenah to shut Ken up. Weeks leading to Locked N' Loaded, Sanguine was riding a wave of momentum. Steve and Tree may of last the tag match, they were gonna have another chance at Locked N' Loaded. Pico would encounter his old foe Dobby, for a challenge for the NGPW Jr. Heavyweight Championship. Equinox, Drix, and Kong all looked for the Rumble victory. On the final week, Dobby would gain a rematch against Pico for the NGPW Jr. Heavyweight Championship, Raging Machinery and Omega would challenge Milky and Sanguine's Steve and Tree, with Guerrilla Warfare getting the victory, then after the match, a massive brawl would commence against all three factions with Kenah standing tall with his LDCT's brothers. At Locked N' Loaded II, Steve and Tree finally beat their rivals Raging Machinery for the NGPW Tag Team Championships. In the main event rumble, no Sanguine member was successful in winning the rumble, even though Sanguine showed power, grit, and intelligence in numbers. In Wrestling Tag Team Finishing Moves * Bloodrush / Roundhouse Kick (Kong, Pico) * Milkster Driver (Steve, Tree) Nicknames * The Student (Kong) * King Of The Ropes (Tree) * The Superman (Steve) * Japan Ready (Drix) * The Equalizer (Equinox) * The Future of Flight (Pico) * - No Nickname - (Atom) Past Members * Miles Championships and Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * 5 Star Match - Kong vs Milky at NGPW G1 Glimax Finals NGPW * NGPW Intercontinental Championship (2 Time) -- Tree, Kong '''(Current) * NGPW United States Championship (1 Time, Current) -- '''Equinox * NGPW Jr. Heavyweight Championship (1 Time, Current) -- Pico * NGPW Tag Team Championships (1 Time, Current) -- Steve & Tree EPW * MXW Indie Tag Team Championships (1 Time) -- Steve & Tree